1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion pad structure for a headband, and more particularly to a cushion pad structure, which is coupled to a headband as an integral component of safety hats, protective masks, and the like, so as to maintain uniform balance of the headband, thereby securing stable wearing of the above protective equipment on a wearer's head, and preventing biasing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To the inside of protective equipment, such as a safety hat or welding mask, is integrally fixed a headband for securing stable wearing of the protective equipment on a wearer's head.
Such a headband comprises a clamp member configured to surround the circumference of the wearer's head, and a support member to be located on the vertex of the wearer's head. The clamp member and support member are integrally coupled to each other, and are freely adjustable in their size, especially, diameters.
In addition to the above members, the headband also comprises a sponge sheet, which is integrally added to a front portion of the clamp member, and is adapted to absorb sweat dripping down to the wearer's face while working and thus prevent the sweat from entering the wearer's eyes.
Although the sponge sheet is integrated to the front portion of the clamp member, a rear portion of the clamp member is simply made of hard synthetic resin materials without such a sponge sheet since it is free from the effects of sweat, etc.
Such a configuration, wherein only to the front portion of the clamp member is added the sponge sheet, makes it difficult to maintain the proper balance of the clamp member, and causes friction between the wearer's hair and the clamp member, thereby causing disadvantageous biasing of a safety hat. This results in serious difficulties in work.
Moreover, since the clamp member and support member of the headband are configured so that they come into close contact with the wearer's head so as not to allow inflow of outside air, in case of using the safety hat, in hot weather during summer, it is inconvenient in use since a wearer has to frequently take off it in order to remove sweat.